Demons and Deities
by Believe in the Unknown
Summary: When Demons and Deities Unite, The Alphas Shall Have To Fight. To Help The Wolves Survive, Two Girls Shall Arrive. Prophetic seers. New alphas. New adventures. Magic. Hunters. Demons. Deities. With the recent hallucinogenic things that are haunting the three, Scott, Stiles and Allison need help. Warning: Two OCs. Ratings may vary. Collab with Saige Shadows.
1. Saige Shadows

**Go to Saige Shadows Story for the First Chapter of Pack Mentality! ;) Hope you like it!**


	2. Nightmares and Answers

**Old Enemies Will Awake**

**When A Beta Becomes Alpha, This Path They Will Take.**

**As Stories are told, Plans Will Unfold**

**Enya POV**

_"Open your eyes, Enya!" Whose voice is that? "Enya, watch them." Who? Watch who? "Watch them, as they burn innocent people alive. Open your eyes!" But I can't. I can't see. My eyes are open, so why can I only see darkness. What's wrong with me? I can hear their screams and smell the burning flesh, but why can't I see. I want to turn away, I want to run, but something's holding me there. What is it? _

_ It's stopped. Where am I now? Why is it so cold? I can see now. A man is coming towards me: Who is he? "I've told you before, Enya. You can't fight it. This life that you are living. You can't fight your destiny. And you will join me sooner or later, I can promise you that." _

_ "Who are you?" I asked, looking up at him. _

_ "I think the more important question is, what am I?" He said, bending down. He had a cane with him, the kind used by the blind. His suit that slightly wrinkled, but just from bending down to meet my gaze. _

_ "Then, what are you?"_

_ "I'm the Alpha of Alphas, I am the strongest there is! I… am… The Demon Wolf!" he yelled as his skin started to turn an ash gray and his eyes darkened to a black and his nails grew longer, along with his ears. A werewolf; I've seen him before. His name kept evading my mind, like it doesn't want me to remember. Why? Am I dreaming?_

"Enya wake up," _He reached for me, snapping his teeth as I struggled against him. _"Enya, wake up!" _His eyes were glowing red, the only color on his dark palate. He brought his face close to my ear as he spoke again. One word rang in my mind as his voice reached my ears. _

_ "And if you don't join me, I'll abolish everyone you have ever loved and everyone who has ever mattered to you." Deucalion. _

* * *

I woke up gasping sitting up straight, just as 'Vanessa' was going to slap me; she lowered her arm and looked at me carefully as I panted lightly.

"Ya look like shit. You okay, En?" She asked, sitting down next to me. "You saw him again, didn't you? Deulcalion? And the fires?" V knew exactly what was happening; that was the thing about being an oracle: not only could we see into the future, we can also see into the past; specifically, our past lives.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I should have known they'd come back once I had come back." I replied, turning my head to glare at the offending moonlight. "Are we going to see Deaton today?"

"No. I'm going to see Deaton. You're going to sleep. I'll get the full story from him. I don't know about you, but I really don't want to rely on magic to get answers this time." 'Vanessa' commented as she stood back up and stretched out. "It becomes tiring after a while."

"Especially for you," I muttered underneath my breath, fully aware that she could hear me and as if on cue, a pillow came towards my face. "Well that was a soft bitch slap."

"Careful, you walking on thin ice, Enya. You go make yourself a cup of tea and go back to sleep while I get ready; I'm leaving at midnight so don't wait up for me." 

* * *

**No One's POV**

"Right at her head?" Scott asked as he walked back into his room with Isaac on his heels.

"Almost right through it," Isaac clarified. "And she keeps saying the same thing… that she keeps seeing her aunt. Whatever is happening to you guys is getting worse and if I hadn't been there Lydia would be dea…"

"Shh," Scott interrupted, turning his head towards his window. Someone was at Deaton's.

"Dude, wh…" Isaac started, only to be interrupted by Scott again.

"Shh," He focused on the car doors that had slammed shut in front of Deaton's, focused on the footsteps that were walking towards the veterinarian's building. "Someone's at Deaton's,"

"What, do you think Deucalion came back to get him?" Isaac asked, as he listened for the Doctor.

"No, but I still want to check it out. Call Allison and Lydia, I'll get Stiles." Scott replied, looking at the young Beta with Ruby red eyes.

* * *

**V POV**

"So you came here to get to full story, huh?" Deaton said as he reached for one of his botany books that was stacked on top of the shelf in his supply closet. "Why I brought you two here and why I need your help?"

I snorted and crossed my arms. "Well, that much was obvious, don't you think. We already get that they're having some type of PTSD, but we- I need to know what's causing it and why it's seemingly getting worse for them." Deaton sighed heavily and gestured to a seat across from him.

"You might as well as sit down for it then, because it's a long story." He said, placing the book on his desk.

"I've got until school starts; sleeps only a precaution for someone like me." I replied, landing heavily into the plush leather chair. Deaton smiled amused and followed my movements, though a lot more gracefully than I did.

"I guess that's some of the benefits from being a magical being, Victoria. I wouldn't expect the daughter of a mythical being and a deity to be tired after a not-so-trivial day…would you?" He said, quirking his eyebrow at me expectingly. I grinned and chuckled lowly.

"No, I suppose not. But I should tell you that if McCall is working here and I show up; you can't call me Victoria."

"Going by one of your aliases now? What's your name this time? Arrynn Hale?" Deaton asked, jokingly. He knew that I wouldn't dare take Peter's last name in his home town; it'd make it easier for him to find me.

"No, I'm going by…"

"Vanessa Spade?" A voice behind me said in confusion. I turned around to see Scott's 'pack' standing right there in the doorway of Deaton's office. "Is that even your real name? What are you doing here?" Scott asked, still looking at me in confusion. It was cute; he looked like a little lost puppy.

"Calm down, Scott. She's here to help. Both Enya and her; I called them and asked them to help me."

"With what?" Isaac asked, incredulously. "What could they possibly do that we couldn't?" I slowly stood up and walked over to the young beta werewolf, sighing as I made my way over to him. And then quicker than he would process, I gripped the back of his neck and slammed his head against the wall behind him, causing Scott to growl at me threateningly.

"For one, I can actually help your 'Alpha' here, along with the other two, with their hallucinations." I released him and watched him as he rubbed his red neck with a grimace on his face. "Two, I'm not just some human, despite what you might think, Beta."

"I knew it!" Stiles yelled quietly. Everyone looked at him like an alien and I just snorted at his excitement. "Well I did."

"Then what are you?" Allison asked.

"That's something I can't reveal yet. Deaton knows, but I doubt you'll get it out of someone like him."

"Okay, well… what about Enya? What is she?" Stiles asked, making me smile a bit.

"Hmm, well much like our little banshee over there, Enya can see things. You might call her a psychic; some people call her a seer, while she calls herself an oracle." I answered, putting my hands behind my back. "Now if that's all the questions you wanted to ask, I suggest you guys leave before your parents know you're gone."

"You still haven't answered my questions," Scott commented, gazing at me with a hard glint in his eyes; the look of a strong willed man.

"Ah," I said, moving back to sit in my chair. "To your first question: No. My name really isn't Vanessa Spade; it's a pseudonym that I came up with while I was travelling. My real name is Victoria. And your second question has to do with why Deaton called me and Enya here: you guys are having trouble with the darkness that has surrounded your hearts. It so happens that when it comes to darkness, her and I, have the most experience… And since I haven't gotten all the details as to why there's darkness surrounding you, I came to Deaton to get the story, but now that you three are here, I can get it straight from the source." The group looked at each other for a moment, having a silent conversation between them. When they were done, they nodded, sitting down, and began to tell me what happened.

* * *

**Time Skip/ Scott's POV**

Victoria sat forward; her brow was creased in thought as we finished with telling her our story of the past few weeks. She bit her bottom lip, as she came to understand our situation, and then spoke:

"So wait, you're telling me that over the past three or so weeks, an Alpha pack managed to split up your pack, kill a couple of your members, a darach posing as one of your teachers was trying to exact her revenge because of how she looked and the three of you," She paused, pointed at Stiles, Allison and I, "Sacrificed yourselves in order to save your parents from getting themselves sacrificed. And then, to make it even better, after the darach was killed, you let Deucalion go; even though he was the leader of the Alpha pack and was basically the cause of this whole thing. Do I have this right?"

"You, uh, you forgot the part where the ones who were sacrificed are seeing things that aren't there," Stiles replied, stating the obvious. Victoria looked at him and shook her head, her shoulders lightly shaking from silent laughter.

"I got that. I just didn't think I needed to restate it another time." She remarked and then turned her attention to Dr. Deaton who had been silently listening to us with a confused look on his face. "So, I guess I have a lot of work on my hands, don't I?"

"I would say so," My boss replied, closing his eyes for a moment. "But, you can deal with it later, right now all of you need to get to school." As if on cue, the sun filtered in through the blinds causing me to look away slightly.

"Oh, crap. My dad's going to kill me," Allison said as she rushed out of the building with Lydia, who drove her here.

"Yeah, I should get going to, before my dad wakes up to go to the station," Stiles said as he clapped me on the shoulder. "See you at school buddy." With that he was gone too.

"Scott, you two should go to. Melissa has enough to worry about; she doesn't need to wake up to find you two missing," Dr. Deaton commented.

* * *

**Victoria POV/ After Scott Left**

"So now that you know what happened, what are you going to do?" He asked me, reclining back in his chair.

"Me? I'm going to do what every magical being does. Fix it." I replied, picking up the tome and standing up.

"By the way," Deaton began, "When is a door not a door?" I smiled, as I put the book into my bag.

"When it's a jar,"


End file.
